Why Me!
by Kaida Mai
Summary: InuYasha is the leader of a band called Demon's View. Kagome is the leader of a band called Miko's In Training. What happens when you put the two bands together? And what if Kag and Inu are connected by something that happened in their past?IK SM RS Ch 3!
1. – I Must Be Dreaming

Why Me?!

Disclaimer: Much to my own sorrow, I do not, I repeat, I DO NOT own InuYasha. Or any of the other characters.

Chapter 1 – **_I Must Be Dreaming_** -

Kagome closed the door behind her as she stepped into her personal make-up room (AN- I don't know what the rooms are called, but the stars have there own rooms with their names on the doors, you knowâ). Sighing she looked at the clock, and saw she had 30 minutes until she had to go on stage. No matter how much she loved the life of a 19-year-old rock star, she wished she could have some of her privacy back.

Looking into the mirror she tried to see what her fans saw in her. All she saw was a normal teenager; long, black hair, deep, green eyes, fair skin. She had no clue what the people chanting her name at that very moment saw in her. Picking up her guitar she sat down on the couch and started humming a song that she was working on. Letting the familiar sound of her guitar move through her, she let herself get caught in the music, almost completely forgetting everything else except for the nameless song she had yet to finish.

Glancing at the clock again, she gasped when she saw that nearly 20 minutes had gone by. Setting the guitar down, even though she wasn't very happy about not being able to use her own guitar, she walked out of her room and down the hall, where she could see a lot of people running around and carrying stuff. 'Rin and Sango are probably mad at me for ditching them.' She started jogging to the place where she had last seen her best friends.

Hearing her manager call her name from somewhere behind her she looked back, only to crash into something and fall flat on her back. She groaned in pain, shutting her eyes to the violently bright lights above her. After a few seconds, when the pain in the back of her head started to fade, she opened her eyes and trying to sit up. Seeing a large clawed hand in front of her face she frowned and followed the hand up the arm and to its owner. He had long, silver-white hair, and amber eyes. The things that really caught her attention were the adorable dog-ears on the top of his head. It was the lead singer of the band that was going onstage after her. Demon's View.

"Feh. Stupid bitch, why don't you watch where you're going next time, huh?" Kagome's mind to a moment to process what he had said. Ignoring his hand she stood up on her own and glared at him.

"What did you say to me?!" Kagome was having a hard time keeping her temper in check; it was not the right time to get into a fight.

"You heard me, wench. Watch where you're going next time, or at least have the common sense to stop if you're going to look behind you while running." He crossed his arms and smirked at her.

"And you could've had the common sense to move aside, not stand there and wait for me to run into you! Which, by the way, I _was_ going to apologize for, but now I see no reason to."

"Aren't you the lead singer of 'Miko's In Training'?" She glared at him suspiciously, not liking the glint that had entered his eyes.

"Yesâ I'm Kagome." Shifting her weight to each foot she looked up at him. 'He must be the hottest guy I've ever seen, when he's not being an asshole.'

"Well, _Kagome_, I'd suggest that you get to the stage right now before you miss your first song, ne?" Her eyes widened and she looked at her watch, seeing she only had five minutes 'till show time. Pushing past him she remember why she was in a hurry in the first place, now she would have to wait till after her band got off of the stage to talk to her best friends.

Rushing up to them in the right wing of the stage, she nodded to Rin and Sango, and started to prepare the guitar her manager wanted her to use. Briefly she wondered what he had wanted when he called her earlier, but she shrugged it off. She would find out after the show if it was important enough. When she was done she had two minutes left to spare, so she thought of her band and how it came to be. Kagome was, as the jerk she had left behind said, the lead singer and lead guitarist of the band she had started in the 8th grade. Rin joined later, becoming the bass and a back-up singer. In the 9th grade Sango joined, becoming the drummer and secondary back-up singer. It was in the tenth grade that they all came up with the name 'Miko's In Training'.

All three of them had been in the band for two years before they caught their big break three years earlier. There had been a contest at the high school, where this famous DJ had come to hear all the local bands. The winner of the contest got a record deal with some big time producers. Kagome, Rin, and Sango had won, going forward and making their first CD. The people loved the CD so much that they had made millions, and the producers offered them a contract for a few more CD's. Now, three years and five CD's later, they were the most popular rock group, tied to only one other group. Demon's View.

Seeing the lights go on, Kagome waited for a few seconds while the crowd got deathly quiet. Taking a deep breath she ran out onto the stage, Rin and Sango in pursuit. Smiling, she laughed as everyone in the audience screamed, nearly making her deaf.

"Hello, everyone!" She shouted. "This first song is one that I have been writing for a while now, and you are going to be the first one's to hear it!" She put the microphone back into the holder thingy and grabbed the guitar that hung to her side. Strumming the first few beats she heard Rin and Sango come in behind her, just like they were supposed to. Taking a deep breath Kagome began to sing, and she smiled as her angelic but sorrow-filled voice filled the auditorium.

How can I pretend that I don't see  
What you hide so carelessly?  
I saw her bleed  
You heard me breathe  
And I froze inside myself  
And turned away  
I must be dreaming

We all live  
We all die  
That does not begin to justify you

Kagome bounced around onstage, laughing as her fans started singing with her.

It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not in real life  
No I must be dreaming

Help you know I've got to tell someone  
Tell them what I know you've done  
I fear you but spoken fears can come true

We all live  
We all die  
That does not begin to justify you

Glancing at the right wing she saw the guy she had run into earlier watching her with a smirk on his lips. It wasn't the same smirk he had worn earlier, this made her shudder in longing.

It's not what it seems  
Not what you think  
No I must be dreaming  
It's only in my mind  
Not in real life  
No I must be dreaming  
  
Not what it seems  
Not what you think  
I must be dreaming  
  
Just in my mind  
Not in real life  
I must be dreaming

Kagome bowed as she finished the song. Four songs later she and her buds got off the stage, and she saw the guy was still there.

"You're pretty good, wench." Her eyes narrowed.

"My name is Kagome! K-A-G-O-M-E! Kagome!" She felt Rin and Sango grab each of her arms, keeping her from doing anything drastic.

"InuYasha!" Some guy behind the hanyou yelled. The hanyou turned around and watched the flea-like man come up to him. "InuYasha, your band goes onstage in five minutes!" As soon as the flea man was finished there was a pop, and he seemed to disappear. When InuYasha slapped his cheek Kagome thought he was going crazy, until she saw a little flattened flea in between the hanyou's claws.

"Myouga? Do you think you could give me a message _without_ trying to suck my blood?" InuYasha said irritably. Kagome's eyebrows went up, as did Rin's and Sango's.

"So, I ran into a hanyou, huh? You'd think you would have been fast enough to dodge me, _InuYasha._" InuYasha turned back around, throwing the flea demon over his shoulder.

"Do you have a problem with me being a hanyou, bitch?" Kagome pretended to think about it, just to keep him on his toes.

"No. I'm not against demon or hanyou's, that's wrong." InuYasha smirked.

"Well, as for me not dodging you, I was distracted by how ugly you were." Kagome dropped her guitar and lunged for InuYasha, but Rin and Sango were still holding her back.

"Don't worry, that's just InuYasha's way of saying nice to meet you." A man holding a guitar walked up form behind InuYasha. His hair was dark and pulled into a ponytail and the back of his head. He walked up to Sango, who was still holding Kagome back and took her hand in his. Bringing it to his lips he smiled. "My name is Miroku. Will you, lovely maiden, bear my children?" Sango's face went tomato red as she slapped him, leaving a red handprint on his cheek.

"Pervert!" A sigh was heard from in front of us, and two other males were standing next to InuYasha. One looked just like him, except he had purple lines on his cheeks and a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. He had pointed ears on each side of his head, signaling he was full demon. On his face was not a shred of emotion. The other one had long hair put up in a high ponytail. All three member of Demon's View wore black. It was their signature color, while Miko's in training wore all red and black.

"I'm Sesshoumaru, this is Kouga," The full demon that looked like InuYasha said, pointing at the guy with the high ponytail as he nodded, "and you already know who these two are." He pointed to InuYasha and a swirly-eyes Miroku.

"Kagome."

"Rin.

"Sango."

"Nice to meet you all, but we have to onstage in about 45 seconds." Sesshoumaru picked up a guitar and walked past the girls.

"Same here." Kagome said smiling. She looked at InuYasha and appeared thoughtful. "I'm not so sure I'm happy to meet you though" She laughed inwardly as he scowled.

"Keh."

They all heard the announcer say the oncoming band's name, which was Demon's View, as Miroku stood up and dusted himself off.

"That's our cue. It was nice talking to you, Kagome." Kouga said, keeping his eyes on her only. Kagome nodded and smiled, not really liking the way he was looking at her. InuYasha ran and, grabbing his guitar, raced to his place at the front of the stage. With a nod of his head, Miroku walked out onto the stage.

Sighing and taking one more look at InuYasha, Kagome shrugged out of Rin's and Sango's hold and motioned for them to follow her to her room. Rin closed the door behind her, as she was the last one in, and sat down on the couch.

"I can't believe the nerve of the guy! All he's done since I met him is insult me!" Kagome yelled.

"At least he didn't ask you to bear his child. God, Miroku is such a pervert." Sango rolled her eyes as she picked up Kagome's guitar and strummed a few notes of one of their songs.

"I kinda liked Sesshoumaru. He seemed polite enough." Rin looked to the ceiling with stars in her eyes.

"Ok, you girls. On to more important business. What are we going to do for Souta's birthday?" Kagome wanted to do something special for her little brother's 10th birthday. "Mom said she'll take him to the movies on his birthday if we wanted to do a surprise party."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Rin squealed. She had always liked parties, even if they were for her best friends little brother. "What did you get him, Kagome?" Kagome pulled out a bag from under the couch. She had bought his present just before their last rehearsal, which was a few hours before the concert. Handing it to Rin, she grabbed her guitar case. Demon's View would be done in a half an hour, then it would be time to go and meet all the fans with backstage passes.

"Just a few games for his x-box. Nothing big." In reality she had gotten him 12 games that he had said he wanted, along with their new CD. As Rin was checking the games over Kagome took her guitar from Sango and set it in the case, buckling it tightly closed. She could faintly hear InuYasha's singing, and she admitted to herself that he was a great singer. "What did you get him, Sango?" Sango grinned and crossed her arms and legs.

"The newest BMX bike. His size, of course." Kagome laughed. Souta had wanted a BMX bike ever since he was eight. "Rin, what did you get him?"

"A flat screen TV." She said it like it was nothing. They all laughed and high-fived each other. Kagome sighed.

"We're all spoiling him." Shaking her head as if it was a bad thing she continued packing her stuff that she was sending ahead to the limo. It was just the necessities she needed before every concert, so it wasn't that much. Calling her driver she asked him to come to her room to get her bag as she wanted to avoid the screaming fans as much as she could. A few minutes later there was a knocking at the door and Kagome answered it.

"Good evening, Kagome-sama." The driver was a cute, slightly dense, boy of 17. He was no where near her type though. He stuck to the rules.

"Good evening, Hojo. I just need you to take my bad to the car." He nodded and smiled reaching for the bag. Handing it over to him she smiled and said goodbye, closing the door.

"You know, I think he likes you, Kagome." Rin said, a hint of humor on her voice. She was currently reading the back of one of the games. "I'm going to have to ask Souta of I can borrow this."

"He's not my type and you know it, Rin." Kagome shook her head. "We have to go out to meet the fans in 15 minutes." Grabbing her backpack she proceeded to take the games away from Rin, much to Rin's disappointment. Rin was a video game-oholic. She stuffed the games into the backpack and Rin and Sango went to their own rooms. The bag Hojo had taken earlier had contained Kagome's make-up. They each did their own, so they brought their own as well. Looking at the clock she saw it was almost 1am, so she turned off the light and left her room, meeting up with Rin and Sango in the hallway.

They saw InuYasha and his band talking in a circle. The girls walked past them. Sango had the misfortune to walk past Miroku.

"PERVERT!" She screamed, smacking him so hard he went flying into a wall. The rest of the guys looked at him pitifully before turning to the girls. InuYasha smirked at Kagome.

"Didn't stick around for the show, huh? What, afraid we're better then you wench?" Kagome's grip tightened on her bag.

"Did you expect me to cheer you on? I think not, puppy." She smirked when she saw him smile.

"Who are you calling puppy, bitch?" She quickly lost her smile.

"Wishful thinking, dogboy." She was grinning in triumph.

"Wench.

"Asshole."

"Witch."

"Dumbass."

"Chicken shit."

Every one was looking back and forth from them, wondering which one was going to win.

"Puppy dog."

"Slut."

"At least I'm not apart of the UPS. And I am a happy, 19-year-old, rock star virgin, thank you very much." Rin and Sango were holding their stomach at the UPS comment, because each of the boys had a clueless look on their face, but at the virgin comment the were rolling on the ground with tears in their eyes.

"Keh." That was InuYasha's only come back. Just as Kagome was about to comment they all heard the screaming of fan girls and boys. Miroku was up in a flash as the crowd of fans ran toward them.

"Kagome, can I have your autograph!?"

"InuYasha, can I have yours!?"

"Miroku!"

"Sango!"

"Rin!"

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Kouga!"

Kagome got so caught up in talking to her fans she completely forgot about InuYasha. When the group was gone Kagome's manager, Ayame, came up to her, wishing her a job well done and telling her that she'd call her tomorrow for new on the next concert. Kagome saw the weird look in her eyes, but decided to ignore it. Motioning for her friends they followed her out to the limo. Fans were screaming against the red tape as Miko's In Training came out followed by Demon's View. Getting into their limo, Kagome sighed and scooted over to make room for Rin and Sango. The trip to their mansion was a silent one. Rin and Sango were to busy falling asleep to strike a conversation, and Kagome was to busy looking out the window to care.

When they got to the oversized house Rin and Sango went to their rooms, telling Kagome goodnight. Kagome, however, went to the music room. Having insomnia usually meant she went to sleep around four or five each morning. Getting her guitar out of the case she set to work finishing the song she had been working on. Working on her music helped her keep the bad memories at bay. Remembering those memories was not a good thing.

When she went to bed at 4:30 she felt satisfied because she had finished her song. Now all she had to do was talk it over with Rin and Sango to finish the music.

Kagome woke up when two bodies landed beside her on the king sized bed.

"Kagome, it's 12pm. Are you going to get up any time soon?" She heard Rin's voice on her right.

"I no you went to bed at 4:30 this morning. Sometimes I really hate your insomnia." Sango's voice was on her left. Kagome turned onto her back from the face-down position she had been in and looked at her two best friends. They were both dressed and already had their make-up on.

"I finished the song I was working on last night." She watched as Sango smiled.

"And sometimes I really love your insomnia. When do we get to see it?" Kagome laughed at the eagerness in her voice

"Later, after I talk to Ayame about our next concert." Rin groaned.

"I hope it's months from now. The last few were really close together." Kagome and Sango agreed as kagome climbed out of the bed.

"We also need to make the final arrangements for Souta's party." Rin squealed and sat up, hopping over to the side of the bed and standing up.

"Can I do the decorations?" Kagome and Sango nodded.

"We'll do the guests and cake." Sango said, getting off of the bed as well. Kagome walked into her huge bathroom and started taking a shower. When she got out she walked into her walk-in closet and got dressed in a pair of black, baggy pants that hung off of her hips and a blood red tight fitting tank top.

Walking downstairs she searched the fridge until she found left over bacon from Rin and Sango's breakfast that morning. Munching happily she went into the living room to see Rin lying on her stomach in front of the huge flat screen TV, playing a x-box game.

"Ayame called, Kagome. She said she would meet us here at 2." Kagome looked at her watch and saw she had 45 minutes left. Entering the library room and game room she saw Sango reading a book.

"Hey, Sango? Want to play Foozball with me until Ayame shows up?" Sango put her book down and started walking towards Kagome.

"What are the stakes?" Kagome smiled evily.

"Whoever has the most points by the time Ayame gets here wins. Whoever loses has to give up their favorite thing to do for a week. For me that would be my anime. For you that would be TV. Agreed?" Sango seemed to think for a moment, then smiled.

"You're on!" They walked over to the foozball table and got on their respective sides. Kagome popped the ball into the side hole and the game began.

"You're going to lose, Kagome."

"Hahaha! Another point for me Sango!"

"Ready to give up yet?"

"Not on your life I'm not."

"Another score for me!"

"I'm catching up!"

The doorbell rang and they stopped the game. Kagome won; 36 to 34. After doing a little victory dance and laughing at the pouting Sango in the corner Kagome went to answer the door, knowing Rin would be to absorbed in her game to even hear the doorbell. Opening the door she smiled.

"Hey Ay-â YOU!"


	2. – Field Of Innocence

Why Me?!

Last Time

The doorbell rang and they stopped the game. Kagome won; 36 to 34. After doing a little victory dance and laughing at the pouting Sango in the corner Kagome went to answer the door, knowing Rin would be to absorbed in her game to even hear the doorbell. Opening the door she smiled.

"Hey Ay-... YOU!"

Chapter 2 – **_Field Of Innocence_** -

"What are you doing here?!" Kagome exclaimed. She had been expecting Ayame, not this half-twit. Leaning against the doorway she crossed her arms and glared.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" InuYasha yelled. Kagome sighed at his stupidity and laughed at him.

"I live here!" She scowled at him. Stepping back she grabbed the door and got ready to slam it in his face, but her manager's voice stopped her.

"Now, now Kagome. I told you I was coming to talk to you about your next concert, and it just so happens your next concert has something to do with InuYasha and his band. Why don't you let us in and I'll tell you in the living room?" Ayame walked up to the porch with the rest of Demon's View behind her. Sighing Kagome moved aside and waved for them to come in, closing the door after Sesshoumaru came in. Following Ayame to her living room she saw Sango and Rin on the floor on their stomachs, both holding a game controller. She walked over to them and grabbed the remote out of Rin's hand and pressed pause, taking Sango's and setting them on the floor next to the TV.

"Ayame's here... and she brought Demon's View too." She watched as both they're eyes widened and they looked behind them, seeing the guests already seated on the couch. Scrambling the both stood up and sat on either end of the other couch... Ayame stood facing both couches as she began to speak.

"Does anyone want something to drink?" Kagome mumbled, trying to be polite.

"I'll have a Pepsi." InuYasha said, making himself comfortable on the couch.

"I'll have an iced tea, thank you." Sesshoumaru said in a nonchalant voice.

"I'll have a Pepsi as well, please." Miroku asked.

"I'll just have water." Kouga said, giving her a wink.

"I'll have a Mt. Dew, Kagome!" Rin said.

"Rin! You live here! Get it yourself!" Kagome whined, walking to the kitchen to get the drinks. Rin followed her, grumbling about having to make an unnecessary trip. It turned out it was necessary, as Kagome didn't have enough hands to carry all the drinks herself.

"I know you are all wondering why we have to bands here to talk about the next concert, in the Miko's house, so let me explain. I got together with the Demons' manager and we decided that for the next concert we will have both groups come together and form one big group. What could be better then bringing the two most popular bands together? That way we can attract more people to come to the concert. To doe this, we feel you all need to get to know each other, so we decided that Demon's View will move in here until the next concert two months from now." There was a moment's silence before everyone freaked. Well, everyone except for Rin and Sesshoumaru.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I don't want that jerk living here!"

"I'm not doing it! I don't want to see that ugly bitch's face more then I have to!"

"I can't live here! I have girlfriend, you know!"

"He's a pervert! I don't want to live with a pervert that can't keep his hands to himself!"

"Why Sango I'm crushed! Though I wouldn't mind living in a house full of beautiful women!"

"SHUT UP HOUSHI!" He backed away with his hands in the air defending himself when all four of the fighting people went against him.

"If everyone would just SHUT UP!" Ayame yelled louder then the group of screaming people, who in turn quieted instantly. They all sat down, having jumped up from the news. "Now, you all should know that you do not have a choice in this matter. You WILL do this. I expect the Demon's to be moved in fully by the end of the week." Kagome moaned and put her face in her hands, wondering why the gods hated her all of a sudden. Hearing Ayame walk out the door she got up went upstairs to her room, not giving the people in the living room another glance. Sitting on her bed she grabbed the closest pillow and stuffed her face into it. Taking a deep breath she screamed as loud as she could into the pillow. When she was done she walked into her bathroom to make sire none of her make-up had smudged or anything. Hearing her door open and Rin call her name she hollered back, telling them where she was.

"The guys went to their mansion to pack their stuff. This really bites." Sango said, having entered Kagome's room right after Rin. She sat down on the toilet and groaned. "We have to live with houshi." Kagome grunted and Rin laughed.

"I don't really see what all the fuss is about! I know I won't mind have Sesshoumaru here for two months." Kagome and Sango stared at her.

"You have got to be kidding us, Rin. There could be nothing worse then having that asshole InuYasha live with us." Kagome said, shocked. Rin shrugged and pulled herself up so she was sitting on the marble counter, between the two sinks. Sighing Kagome looked into the mirror and groaned again. "I don't know how I'm going to survive the next two months." Sango agreed with her and they all stayed there, deep in thought.

"Hey, Kagome?" At Kagome's questioning glance Sango continued. "Can we see the song you finished last night?" Kagome smiled and nodded, following them down the stairs to the music room. She handed the sheet of lyrics to Sango and Rin looked over her shoulder, both of them silently reading. As they got farther along smiles began to form and continued to get bigger. When they were both finished they squealed slightly.

"Can we start working on the music now, Kagome? Can we, can we?" kagome laughed at Sango's insistence and after being hugged tightly by both women they set to work. Sango went to her drums and Rin and Kagome went to their guitars. Every now and then they would all stop and put what they had together. Every time they were happy with the result. About three hours later they finished. Decided to try it out they all put the music on their stands. Plugging the guitars into the amplifiers they started.

I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now  
  
Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all  
  
I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now  
  
Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
  
_[Latin hymn]_  
  
Where has my heart gone  
An uneven trade for the real world  
Away  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
Away  
  
Where has my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Away  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything  
  
I still remember..

Kagome had gotten so entranced in the song she didn't hear when the guys arrived, nor when they entered they music room. She jumped when she heard the whistling and cheering of the guys. Or of Miroku and Kouga, Sesshoumaru still had his blank face on and InuYasha just "Keh'd". Kagome blushed and put down her guitar, turning of the amps and walking towards the guys.

"Do you have your stuff?" They all nodded and she motioned for them to follow her upstairs. That led them to a long hallway, with doors on either side. The first two rooms on either side were vacant. Miroku took the one on the left side of the hall and InuYasha took the one on the right. Throwing their bags into the rooms they rejoined the people in the hallway. The next two doors where Sango's and Kagome's. Sango's on the left, Kagome's on the right. The next door on the left was Rin's, the right one was vacant. The last two doors were both empty and Sesshoumaru and Kouga took those. Sesshoumaru on the left and Kouga on the right.

That finished the girls left the guys to unpack as they went to talk to their chef about what to cook for dinner. Then, after having a snack they returned to the living room. Rin returned to her game.

"Sango...?" Kagome called sweetly as Sango started to sit down next to Rin on the floor.

"Yes, Kagome?" Kagome grinned at her.

"Do you remember a little bet that you lost before Ayame got here?" Sango groaned and started pleading with her, but Kagome wouldn't budge. "Your not allowed to use the TV." After a while Sango stormed off to the library to read, nearly pushing over a bewildered Miroku.

"What was all that about, Kagome?" Kagome picked up the extra controller and began to play.

"She's not allowed to use the TV." Miroku sat down behind the girls on the couch to watch them play.

"An why is that?" Kagome took a little while to answer, as she was concentrating on the game.

"She lost the bet just before you got here the first time. She's not allowed to use the TV for a week." She paused the game and looked at him. "Are you done unpacking already?" She let Rin start a one-player game as she got up and sat by Miroku.

"Yes. I had only packed my clothes, seeing as how this isn't permanent. The other guys brought more then clothes." Kagome nodded and they both watched Rin play the game for a while.

Few Days Later Souta's Birthday

Kagome and Sango were using their cell phones to call the people on the guest list for Souta's party to make sure they were coming. Rin was taping streamers to the wall of the living room and balloons to the tables. She had set up a table with junk food on it for everyone to chow down on, and another table full of presents. Some of the presents were too big to fit on the table, so they sat on the ground next to it. Kagome had picked up the cake. It was an ice cream cake, chocolate with mint ice cream in the middle.

Souta was currently watching Spider-Man 2 for the second time with their mom. He had no clue what was in store for him that night. Ending the conversation with the last person on her list Kagome sighed.

"He better appreciate this, the little twerp." Sango laughed and hung up her phone, attaching it to her hip hugger jeans in the process.

"Of course he will. He won't know what to do with himself he'll be so happy." Kagome nodded and looked around the room.

"Nice work, Rin. He's going to love it." She got off of the ladder she had been using to tape streamers and balloons to the ceiling and smiled.

"Thanks, Kagome. So, everyone coming?" Kagome and Sango nodded, sitting down on the couch in front of the 68" TV Kagome had bought her family a while back. "Umm... We have more guests coming, you guys, I took the liberty of inviting the Demon's." She let it sink in and waited for the explosion the followed shortly after.

"WHAT?!" Both Kagome and Sango yelled at the same time. Kagome jumped up out of her seat and Sango groaned, holding her head in her hands.

"Why did you do that, Rin? They're probably going to bring alcohol and get Souta drunk!" Kagome asked her friend, slowly advancing on her and Rin backed up against the wall.

"Well, I just thought it could be another present for Souta, you know? I know how big of a fan he is of theirs." Kagome reached Rin and pointed a finger in her face.

"You had better _un_-invite them, or I swear-"She was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell.

"Too late! They're already here. I asked them to come early." Kagome and Sango looked at her, horrified.

"YOU WHAT?!" Rin hurried out of the room to answer the door as Kagome sat back down on the couch, leaning against the back and closing her eyes. Hearing footsteps she pointedly ignored the people walking into the room as she let out an inaudible sigh. Feeling the couch sink next to her she started when she heard a voice.

"Tired already, bitch?" Kagome growled and threw herself into his personal space.

"My name is Kagome! God damn, get it right!" She sat back down and crossed her arms under her breasts, watching the clock tick away and waiting for the time for the guests to arrive. "You didn't bring any alcohol, did you? I don't want my 10 year old brother getting drunk." She looked sideways at InuYasha as he scowled.

"What the hell do you take me for?! I'm not stupid!" He mimicked her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Could've fooled me." She heard him growl at her statement and got up, walking up the stairs to her old room. Sitting down on her old bed she sat there and thought of all that had happened in the past few weeks. She was now living with another band, a band in which the lead singer was a very hot jerk and the drummer was a total lech. Not only that, the second guitarist gave her the creeps and one looked like he had no emotion. Hearing a knock at her open door she looked to see InuYasha leaning against the post, looking at her.

"What do you want?" She asked irritably, wondering how long he had been standing there.

"The guests are arriving, and your mom is bringing the kid home in about and hour." He stood up straight and walked into the room, looking around. Kagome watched him like a hawk, not entirely trusting him. Her stopped at a picture on her desk. She knew the picture well; it was of her and her dad when she was about six years old. They were standing in front of the old well house with her on his shoulders. Her dad was looking up at her and she was waving to the camera. They both were smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Is this your dad?" She walked up to him and slid the picture so that it faced down.

"Yeah." Walking to her window she looked out at the well house, which could be clearly seen from where she was standing.

"What happened to him?" She grabbed the windowsill and squeezed, not wanting to remember that just now.

"He died. I don't want to talk about it." She walked past him, out into the hallway and down the stairs. Putting on a smile she greeted the little kids warmly. After a while all the guest were there and all they had to do was wait for her mom to call and say they were coming home. In code, of course. When Kagome's cell rang she answered with an unusual greetings.

"Peter Pipers Pizza. How may I help you?" All the guest laughed slightly. Her mom had come up with the pizza thing, saying she would tell Souta that she was going to order a pizza in the car so it was there when they got home. All Kagome had to do was play along.

"Yes, I'd like a large, pepperoni pizza and a large Pepsi." Kagome looked around at the 10 to 15 guests and gave them a thumb up.

"Is that all?" At the confirmation from her mother she told her the price and hung up. Motioning for everyone to hide, she quickly told them that they would be there in about 5 minutes. She turned out the lights and quickly got into her hiding spot next to Sango and Rin behind the couch. It was complete silence until the heard the door open and close. They heard Souta's voice and got ready to jump up.

"Why is it so dark in here?" They all heard two pairs of footsteps walk into the living room and Kagome's mom turned on the light.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped up and yelled, from the 9 and 10 year olds to the members of each band. The look on Souta's face was priceless. His jaw hung loose and his eyes were wide. Kagome walked up to him and snapped a picture, the flash getting him out of his stupor. He hugged her around the neck, squeezing as hard as he could.

"Thank you, Kagome-nee-chan!" Kagome struggled to breath as her little brother squeezed the life out of her.

"Souta-can't breathe!" Her let go with an apology and looked around the room, his eyes widening even more as he caught sight of the Demon's.

"Oh, my, GOD!" Kagome gave him a weird look and laughed at how much he sounded like a girl. He ignored her and ran straight to InuYasha. "I love you guys! Can I have your autographs?" They all chuckled and gave him pieces of paper, each with a rather long autograph on it.

"Hey, Souta! Why don't we have some cake and sing Happy Birthday, then you can open your presents!" Souta ran to the table with the cake and Kagome lit all the candles. Souta closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them and blew as hard as he could to blow out all the candles. He almost succeeded except for one, in which Kagome, who was standing behind him at the time, leaned over and blew it out. Kagome's mom handed out the cake.

While they were all happily eating their cake at the table InuYasha begun swinging his legs and kicked the person in front of him, which happened to be Kagome. She hissed and kicked him back, harder then her had kicked her. Growling he picked up a little of his cake- and threw it right in her face. She sat there shocked as he howled in laughter, tipping back his chair with his knee against the table and hold his stomach. She scowling and grabbed a handful of cake in her hand, but he didn't see her because of the tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

The cake hit him right in the chest, causing him to lose his balance and fall over backwards with the chair. Landing with a thud he cursed. Standing up he grinned evily and grabbed a handful of his cake. He threw it and Kagome ducked underneath the table.

The flying cake went straight over her and hit the birthday boy as he was walking to the trashcan. Thus, he started the biggest food fight any of them had ever been in. Afterwards the kids and the rest of the band members washed up in the hose in the backyard, while Kagome washed up in the sink in the kitchen as InuYasha used the downstairs bathroom.

A boy had walked into the kitchen dripping, getting the floor wet before Kagome's mom made him go back outside. Telling her mom she would clean it up Kagome wrung her hair out in the sink.

"Yo, wench, you throw like a girl." Kagome glanced at InuYasha and rolled her eyes.

"Yo, dog boy, I am a girl." She heard him snort from the entry to the kitchen.

"Could've fooled me." She scowled and marched across the kitchen, intending to bop him in the head, but forgetting the wet spot in the middle of the floor from the kid. She slid and screamed in surprise, closing her eyes and she waited for the landing. Instead strong arms encircled her around the waist and caught her, bringing her back up to the very firm chest of InuYasha. As reflex she rested her hands on his chest as they looked each other in the eye, him not letting go and she not trying to get away.

"Th-thank you." She stuttered, peering into his fathomless amber eyes. Hearing her speak caused him to snap out of it ad he let go, stepping back a few paces.

"Could you be any clumsier?" Kagome let her arms fall as she yelled at him.

"Well if you hadn't gotten me mad I wouldn't have fallen, now would I!" She screamed, turning around and, after making sure to walk _around_ the puddle, got a rag and started cleaning it up. She was surprised when InuYasha got down on his knees and started helping her.

"Don't blame this on me, it's not my fault." She snorted and kept working, not wanting him to quit helping her.

::::::

Later on, after Souta had opened his presents and all the kids were dry they brought to party to a wrap. All the band members helped clean up while Souta screamed in joy over all his new stuff. He had loved everything the girls had given him, giving them each hugs and a huge 'Thank you.'. They all went home around 2 in the morning. The girls went to their rooms to go to sleep as did the guys. Kagome's insomnia left her wide awake, so instead she went down to the music room. She lightly played heir new song with her guitar. She jumped when to door opened and someone spoke.

"What are you doing still awake?"

Thank you for all the reviews. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but today was the first day of school and... So, who do you think is talking to Kagome? Review me and try to guess who it is! I also want AT LEAST 10 more reviews before I'm going to update, ok?


	3. – Even in Death

Why Me?!

I'm sooooo sorry for making you wait so long. Please forgive me! Blame my love of reading… I have had a lot of stuff going on in my life right now, and not all of it was good… And that too…

Last Time

Later on, after Souta had opened his presents and all the kids were dry they brought to party to a wrap. All the band members helped clean up while Souta screamed in joy over all his new stuff. He had loved everything the girls had given him, giving them each hugs and a huge 'Thank you.' They all went home around 2 in the morning. The girls went to their rooms to go to sleep, as did the guys. Kagome's insomnia left her wide-awake, so instead she went down to the music room. She lightly played heir new song with her guitar. She jumped when to door opened and someone spoke.

"What are you doing still awake?"

Chapter 3 – **_Even In Death _**–

Kagome looked toward the doorway; surprised she had not heard anyone enter the room for the second time in a couple of days. She put her guitar on the floor and motioned for the person to sit down next to her. Bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them she sighed as Sesshoumaru sat down.

" Did I wake you up? I know with those ears of yours you could probably hear what's going on down here from your room." He shook his head and repeated his question.

"What are you still doing awake?" Kagome sighed again.

"I have a really bad case of insomnia. I haven't gone to bed before 4 am in years. Most of the time it's not that bad, it gives me time to work on my music, and I can usually sleep in late. It's when I have to get up early that it's a problem." They sat in a comfortable silence for a little while, neither really knowing what to say to the other. Finally Kagome thought of a subject.

"Why is your brother so rude?" Sesshoumaru turned toward her and smirked.

"My _half-brother_ you mean?" She nodded. "When he was little everyone scorned him for being a hanyou, me being one of those people. How he acts is just a defense he puts up around people, I guess. I stopped scorning him around the time I realized that he couldn't help being what he is, only as much as I can help being what I am, a full demon." AN: Sesshoumaru's acting weird, huh? Don't worry, he'll get back to his cold demeanor soon. He picked up her guitar and played a few notes of a song Kagome had never heard before.

"I don't see how people can do that." She continued at his questioning gaze. "Being mean to another creature, I mean. It's not like demons go around hunting people by nightfall and its not like we get to choose what we get to be. We just are." He nodded and was silent for a few seconds.

"He acts different around you, you know." Sesshoumaru said quietly. Kagome gave him a startled look.

"Acts different how?" He thought for a moment.

"He's more defensive when he's around you. He doesn't go around calling every girl a bitch. Have you ever noticed him call Sango a bitch?" She shook her head. "Plus his personality changes slightly. I don't know if Miroku and Koga have noticed it, but I have. Plus, technically a bitch _is_ a female dog." He paused. "Come to think of it, as far as I know you are the only female he's ever called a bitch." Kagome snorted.

"And that's supposed to mean _what_ exactly?" Sesshoumaru just shrugged.

"Take it however you want to take it." Kagome scowled and out her feet down on the ground. Sesshoumaru stood up and dusted his pants off. "I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." He started walking toward the door.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called out. He paused at the door. "Thanks for talking to me." He nodded and headed up to his room, leaving her alone. She began working on a new song…

The Next Day

"Kagome!" Kagome groaned when she heard her name being called from far away. She ignored it and tried to keep sleeping, but the people who were calling her name were getting louder by the second. She tried to ignore them; she was having a good dream about her and an old friend.

"Kagome, wake up! It's already 11:30!" She heard Sango's voice say, and from the movement on either side of her she guessed her best friends were on her bed, not being able to wake her up from the door.

"Go away, I'm having a good dream…" She mumbled back, trying to get them to go away. Her body felt like lead, the arms of sleep still clinging to her and making her lazy.

"Feh. Bitch, get up! Are you just going to sleep all day?!" Kagome's eyes snapped open and she scowled.

"Who the hell let that bastard into my room?" She whispered loudly, making sure the covers were up to her neck so they could only see her head because she had fallen asleep in her underwear. She turned her head in the other direction and look past Rin, glaring at InuYasha. He just stood there and smirked. Kagome sighed and told everyone to get out, which they did after a few seconds. She got up and took a quick shower, pulling a pair of low-cut, hip hugger black jeans and a figure hugging black tank top. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and went down the stairs to have breakfast. Passing Rin and Sango, who eating in the kitchen, she asked them what day it was.

"May 3." was the answer she got. Kagome froze on her way to the refrigerator. She had forgotten that today was the day the old woman Kaede was going to help her with her Miko powers. She had been training to master her Miko powers since she was 14 years old, and that was how they had come up with the name of their band. Kagome sighed and got a bowl of cereal, looking at the clock. She had an hour until she had to go to Kaede's. Sighing she sat down at the table with Rin and Sango and ate in silence; she had no clue where the guys were. When she was done she told the girls she'd see them later and walked up to her room and into her closet. Grabbing her bow case she set it on her bed and grabbed her miko clothing from the back of her closet and stuffing them into her bag. Grabbing both the bag and her case she walked to where all the cars were parked, in a garage separate from the house. She put them in the back of her black sports convertible and got into the driver's seat, starting the engine. When she got to the small house that was Kaede's she got her stuff and walked in the door, not bothering to knock.

"Ah, Kagome! How are you, child?" The old woman walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"I am fine, Kaede-sama. I'm ready for our lesson now." Kaede nodded and led her out into the back yard, which was about five times the size of the house. In the back was an archery platform, complete with targets all different sizes and at different ranges. Kaede nodded at the platform and Kagome walked up to it, getting out her bow and arrows.

"Just practice your archery while I finish the cookies I was making, then we'll go into a review with your barriers." Kagome nodded and strung her bow, which was about ¾ as tall as her, picking up an arrow and aiming at a medium sized target that was about 150 feet away. Letting go she shot the arrow and had another flying after it seconds later. She kept firing, and was done with all 15 arrows in less then 30 seconds. Walking up to the target she was happy when she saw all 15 arrows less them a centimeter apart from each other in the middle of the bull's eye, that was only about 2 or 3 inches around. Taking them out she went to the next target, this time about 200 feet away, and got the same results. She kept working until she got to on where she didn't hit dead center every time, which was about 450 feet away, but it was still close. Deciding to stay on that one she worked for another 15 to 20 minutes until Kaede came out, carrying a tray of chocolate cookies in hand. Kagome took one, loving everything that had to do with chocolate and put away her bow, sitting down on the ground afterward.

Closing her eyes as she listened to Kaede's voice telling her to relax she did as she was told, concentrating. She heard Kaede walk away. A rock about the size of a pincushion hurtled at her. She brought up her barrier just in time for it to hit and tumble to the ground. She opened her eyes and held the barrier for a few seconds longer, seeing the pink round bubble around her. Letting it go she closed her eyes again, waiting for Kaede to find another position and a bigger rock. This continued on for a while, until the ringing of Kagome's cell phone interrupted them. Sending an apologetic looks Kaede's way she answered.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?" It was Sango's voice, and kagome wondered why she would be calling when she knew she was training.

"What is it, Sango?" Kagome frowned at the worry in her friend's voice.

"She was here, Kagome." Kagome froze, know exactly who 'she' was.

"What happened?" Panic filled Kagome's voice.

"She came in, acting like her usual self. She knew you weren't there, and that we couldn't stop her. She trashed your room, Kagome. I don't know of she took anything, though." Kagome put on a stoic mask and told Sango that she'd be right there. Looking at Kaede she saw she understood, so she grabbed her things and left. On the road, heading toward her house, a lone tear made it's way down her cheek.

At The Mansion

Kagome walked into her house, leaving her stuff in her car. Sango and Rin greeted her at the door, their faces grim.

"Where are the guys?" She asked them. They followed her up the stairs.

"They left for the water park this morning right after you left and they haven't been back since. Thankfully she came while they were gone, I don't think any of us would want to explain to them." Kagome nodded and prepared herself as she opened the door to her room. Everything was in shambles. All her clothes were on the floor, some ripped and torn, her tables and dressers tipped over, some on pieces. There was not a visible part of the carpet from the mess. Kagome could see pieces of her make up and some of her jewelry lying around on the floor, dented and broken. Sighing she started picking up the most embarrassing things, like her underwear, as Sango and Rin moved to another part of the room to clean. She wanted to get them out of the way for when the boys got home. About a half an hour later they did, freezing when they saw inside Kagome's open bedroom door.

"What the hell happened here?" InuYasha asked, having come to see what the guys were looking at. Rin and Sango stopped cleaning and looked at all the guys, who's faces showed shock. Kagome just ignored him and kept cleaning, not even bothering to look towards the door. After a few seconds Rin and Sango started cleaning again, not bothering to answer him. InuYasha went back to his room, as did the other guys, and dumped his things on his bed. Then he went back to Kagome's room and started to help them clean up. Sesshoumaru followed a few seconds later, as did Miroku and Koga. Rin and Sango mumbled a quiet 'thank you', but Kagome kept on cleaning, not looking up from the floor. A few hours later most of the mess was cleaned up and Kagome mumbled something about having to take a shower. Opening the bathroom door she walked in and turned on the light. She froze when she looked at the mirror. There on the wall length mirror were words written in what looked like bold red lipstick.

'MURDERER!' Sango and Rin came to see what was wrong and gasped when they saw. They guys followed and turned a questioning gaze toward Kagome, wanting to know what was up.

"Get out. I need to take a shower." She whispered, her voice almost inaudible. Sighing they all left and Kagome stared at the mirror before turning on the shower and getting undressed. As soon as she jumped into the shower she collapsed against the wall, bringing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them as she cried.

The Next Morning

Kagome woke up, blinking away the sunlight. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and saw it was 1pm. Glad that Rin and Sango had let her sleep she got up and dressed in a long sleeved black T-shirt and a pair of black baggy pants. Walking into the kitchen she saw Rin and Sango leaning against the counters talking quietly. Kagome cleared her throat and they both looked at her.

"How are you feeling, Kagome?" Rin asked first. Kagome smiled.

"Much better. Where are the guys?" Sango snorted and got out a bowl and some cereal for Kagome.

"They went out about an hour ago. They kept trying to get us to tell what had happened yesterday, but we wouldn't. It's not our story to tell." Sango nodded in agreement, pouring the cereal and getting the milk out of the fridge.

"Thanks you guys. I don't want them to know just yet." She sat down at the table and started eating her cereal as the front door opened. She looked up and watched InuYasha walk through the front door, holding a plastic bag. When he saw the she was up he sat next to her at the table and reached into the bag, bringing out a chocolate candy bar and giving it to her.

"Rin and Sango said chocolate was your favorite, so I got you some." Kagome smiled and thanked him while throwing a look at Rin and Sango. The both shrugged and Kagome rolled her eyes. InuYasha cleared his throat and all three girls looked at him, but he was looking at Kagome.

"What happened?" Kagome froze, with her spoon halfway to her mouth. Hearing the front door open again she watched as the rest of the guys walked through the door and sit at the table.

"Yeah, what happened?" Miroku repeated after InuYasha. Kagome guessed they were outside the whole time with Sesshoumaru telling them what was happening. She sighed and pushed her bowl away from her. She kept both of her hands underneath the table, clenching them and unclenching them sadness and guilt.

"I'm not going to tell you all of it. I'll save that for another day when I no you all better and can hopefully trust you." Kagome trailed off and closed her eyes, trying to keep the unwanted memories at bay. After a few minutes she opened them to see everyone, except Rin and Sango who already knew the whole story, waiting patiently.

"When I was 13 I had this best friend. We did everything together. A week before my 14th birthday everything changed. I didn't know I was a miko then, you see, and I couldn't control my powers. Something very bad happened, and now my best friend is out for revenge." She said, making it short and to the point, not telling them anything but the outline. She had made it seem like something innocent, but it was not. It was much more complicated too.

"Who was your best friend?" She heard InuYasha ask. She shook her head and smirked.

"That is something I'm not telling you, but you'll find out the rest of the story sooner or later. I just hope later."

I'm sorry it's so short, but I haven't updated in weeks and I'm kinda in a hurry. So, for the next chapter to be posted I'll need at least 25 reviews (starting from 25 ). Got that?

HAHAHAHA! I FOOLED YOU ALL! I bet no one expected it to be Sesshoumaru, huh? As for thanks for all my reviews, I'm going to thank you each personally after the last chapter, but for now THANK YOU ALL!

Oh, and if you want to see how the mansion is laid out, go here:

www. geocities. com/ darkwitchygurl313/ fanex. html

REMOVE SPACES!


	4. – Imaginary

Why Me?!

Again, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. My bestest best friend and her family got kicked out of her house so I spent most of my time worrying about her, but after that I was either to lazy or to tired to write. LMAO.

**Last Time**

"When I was 13 I had this best friend. We did everything together. A week before my 14th birthday everything changed. I didn't know I was a miko then, you see, and I couldn't control my powers. Something very bad happened, and now my best friend is out for revenge." She said, making it short and to the point, not telling them anything but the outline. She had made it seem like something innocent, but it was not. It was much more complicated then that.

"Who was your best friend?" She heard InuYasha ask. She shook her head and smirked.

"That is something I'm not telling you, but you'll find out the rest of the story sooner or later. I just hope later."

Chapter 4 – **_Imaginary _**–

Kagome sighed as she scrubbed her hair in the shower. She had finally found a place where InuYasha could not follow her! He had followed her around all day the day before and the most of today, asking her questions about her past. Kagome, in turn, had spent the whole day and a half avoiding and denying his questions. Finally, just as she was about to scream, Rin suggested that Kagome go take a shower. So here she was, washing her hair for the 6th time, trying to stall enough so that InuYasha would leave his post, which she knew he had taken up outside her bathroom door, so she could finally relax without all kinds of questions that brought up painful memories.

Sighing, Kagome grabbed the conditioner from the rack on the wall. She felt totally weird, being in the shower around noon. Rinsing her hair she decided that InuYasha would probably be gone by now, having gotten bored waiting for her. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around herself and opening the bathroom door.

"Feh. Took you long enough, bitch. Did you think I would go away if you took long enough? _Wrong._" Kagome almost screamed and high-tailed it to her walk-in closet, shutting and locking the door behind her. She got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a big black T-shirt, feeling to lazy to try to look nice. Hesitating she opened the door and ran to the bathroom, but InuYasha stopped her from closing the door in his face. He pushed the door open all the ways and leaned against the door jam. "You know, avoiding people is really rude. You should fix that." He snorted.

Kagome looked around, trying to find something to keep her from answering his questions. Her wet hair slapped against her back, wetting her shirt and giving her an idea. Just as InuYasha opened his mouth Kagome plugged in the hair dryer, turning it on and aiming it at her head. She felt the hot air hit her face, burning it until she had it aimed at her hair, which blew in all directions.

"Who is your best friend?" InuYasha asked. Kagome looked over to him and pretended not to hear him because of the hair dryer. She shrugged her shoulders, signaling that she couldn't hear him.

"What! I can't hear you!" She watched as InuYasha's face darkened, showing his annoyance.

"I said, who is your best friend?!" He yelled. Kagome heard him just fine, but she still pretended to not be able to hear him. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled when he threw up his hands and stalked off. When she was finished blow drying her hair she put it up into a ponytail and went downstairs, looking around the corners for Inuyasha. Seeing Rin playing her games in front of the TV she walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Rin. What's up?" Rin shrugged, involved with his game. The front door opened and Kagome tensed up, expecting InuYasha to come in. Instead, Sango and Miroku came through the door, smiling and laughing. Kagome couldn't believe they were actually hanging out together without Miroku trying anything until, she saw Miroku reach and Sango scream.

"Hentai!" She slapped him, knocking him unconscious, and stormed over to Kagome and sat down next to her. Looking into Sango's eyes Kagome could've sworn she saw something close to amusement in her eyes, but in the next instant it was gone. Shaking her head Kagome smiled.

"He still hasn't learned? Dumb ass." Rin agreed with her and all three women laughed at Miroku's stupidity for a few moments.

"Kagome, I have good news for you." Sango told her after they all finished laughing. Questioningly Kagome looked at her and sighed, knowing Sango wouldn't tell her until she asked, and maybe begged.

"What, Sango?" Sango smiled and pretended to think about if she wanted to tell Kagome or not. "Have you finally found a way to keep InuYasha away from me, or least keep him from asking questions?" Sango shook her head no.

"The state fair is opening today, Kagome. It is tradition for us to go there every year..." Kagome squealed, having totally forgotten about the fair. She had been going there every year since she was little, and still loved it as much as she had the first time she had gone.

"When do you want to go, you guys?"

"Go where?" The girls looked behind them to see that Miroku had finally woken up with a rather large bump on his head, which he was currently rubbing.

"To the fair, lech." Sango said, annoyance in her voice.

"We go every year, it's kind of a tradition for us." Kagome explained to him further and he moved to sit on the couch, groaned in pain and still rubbing the lump on his head.

"I heard there are some new rides and other stuff this year." Rin said, her attention still on the TV screen in front of her.

"I hope so. I hope they all go fast and high and upside-down." Kagome said, giggling. She loved rides that made her stomach clench. "And you are coming with me on some of them, Sango." Sango backed away in horror.

"No, you know I hate those kind of rides, Kagome. I'll puke for sure." Kagome laughed and put her arm around Sango's shoulder.

"Too bad, Sango. Too bad." Sango groaned and Kagome laughed.

"We won't have to go on the Ferris Wheel, will we?" Miroku asked, his eyes closed and his head leaning against the back of the couch.

"Awww, is Miroku afraid of the Ferris Wheel?" Kagome said, as if she were talking to a baby.

"Hell yeah! Have been ever since I saw Mighty Joe Young." Kagome raised her eyebrows at him, even though he couldn't see her.

"Well, you are going on it with us, whether you like it or not. Don't worry, it's always the last thing we go on before we go home."

"Hmmm, have a little fun before we die, huh? Sounds like a plan." The girls laughed as InuYasha walked in the front door with Sesshoumaru and Kouga. Kagome gasped and hid behind Sango, knowing he would find her, even if it was impossible to see her.

"Hey, Kagome!" He called, seeing her move behind Sango. She stepped out from behind the girl and looked for a place to run, to no avail. He jogged up to her, grabbed her arm so she couldn't get away, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Does anyone want to go to the fair with me today?" Kagome asked loudly, cutting InuYasha off before he had the chance to say a word. Everyone except InuYasha, who was glaring at her, said yes and went into their rooms to get ready. Kagome followed Sango into her room and slammed the door in his face.

"You can't come in, Sango's getting undressed!" She yelled through the door. He growled loud enough that she could hear him through the door and she giggled silently. It was true Sango was getting undressed, but she was doing it in her bathroom, not in the actual bedroom itself.

"He's not going to give up until you give him and answer, you know." Sango said in a low voice as she stepped into her room. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"I know, but I can't tell him. What I did so many years ago, it's painful. Once he knows who she is he'll wanna know what else happened and I don't think I can handle the looks on their faces when they find out what I did." Kagome said, staring at the floor. She could feel InuYasha's aura in his room, so she knew he had not heard her. She sighed gratefully when Sango hugged her, reminding her that there were people out there that knew her story and still loved her.

"I love you, Kagome. I'm sure Rin does, too. You're like a sister to us and we'll never turn our backs on you because of something that happened in the past, ok?" Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Are you done yet? I wanna get to the fair sometime today." Sango laughed and they exited the room, seeing everyone else in the living room. They all got into two cars, Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's. They drove away from the mansion and, after failing to find something the listen to on the radio, started to sing.

_  
_  
I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

Kagome smiled when Sango and Rin joined in, and they heard the guys honking behind them, a sure sign that they could hear them singing. For the guys benefit they all started singing louder, Sango humming some of the background music.  
  
Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos- your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape  
  
In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
  
Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light

Kagome laughed as she finished, Sesshoumaru and the rest pulling up beside them, with Miroku leaning over from the passenger seat and honking the horn a few more times before Sesshoumaru stopped him with a glare. Kagome sped and, and laughed some more when Sesshoumaru sped up too. Deciding to race Kagome hit the pedal a barreled on front of the guys, with Sango and Rin whistling her on.

They got to the fair grounds first and easily found a place to park. They got out off the car and walked over to where the Demons' had parked.

"We beat you, we beat you!" Kagome sang, gloating and twirling around. She pulled sango and Rin by the hands, getting all day stamps (the ones that let you go on unlimited rides) and taking them to the first ride, the Gravitron. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru followed the in, saying Miroku and Kouga went to go get some cotton candy. The girls leaned against the padded things on the wall, with InuYasha next to Kagome and Sesshoumaru on the other side.

The door closed and the ride started spinning, going faster and faster. Kagome, after being able to set her feet against the wall and not the floor, was the first one of the four to slide up to the top. Her head and body being forced against the sliding panel in the wall. She heard InuYasha slide up and turned her head in his direction with much difficult. He smiled at her and she felt her inside flop, but she blamed it on the ride and smiled back at him. His golden eyes were glittering with excitement, and Kagome held them until she hit the bottom when the ride slowed down before speeding up again. When the ride was finished Kagome got off the wall and almost fell because she was dizzy. InuYasha caught her and she looked up at him, her stomach doing flops again.

"Whoa. I'm dizzy." InuYasha laughed. He seemed to have forgotten about his questions, for now.

"I'll say. You can't even stand up without falling, wench." She glared at the name he called her but let it slip, determined not to let him ruin her evening. They met up with Miroku and Kouga, who gave them each a cotton candy. Some people came over too, and asked for their autographs, which they were happy to give. Then they went over to the ride that looked like to hammers, and it swung you upside-down.

"Come on, Sango. You have to come on with me. I'm not taking no for an answer." Kagome said to her friend, dragging her into the line. The kids on front of them asked for their autograph as the line moved up.

"Please, Kagome? Don't make me go on it please! If I throw up, I'm going to make sure to turn in your direction." Kagome laughed.

"Then I better hope you don't throw up, huh?"

Happy now? It is 2:11 in the am, and I'm tired. But im too scared to sleep cuz I went to see THE GRUDGE last night! Omg it was so scary, I was covering my face and ears and had my knees up to my chest for the whole 105 minutes it played. Let me tell you, they wasted no time getting to the scary past, and they managed to keep it scary the whole time. At least I didn't scream, like half of the audience. I love my house; we built it, so I know no one has been killed here. Im not so sure about the ground my house was made on though....


End file.
